Farming And Herblore
Getting Farming And Herblore 99 farming.png kusi.png For starters, take some money with you and use skill teleport. The spot it teleports you to is close to bank and the farming spot is right behind you. You can buy herb seeds from the fishing shop which is located west from the skill teleporting spot. All seeds cost 250coins(not much). ready to go farming, Herblore guide will be below Farming guide. Example: level-x farming level needed for the seed - exp gained when planted - exp for collecting Level-1 - Guam - 132 Farming Experience - 156 Farming Experience level-14 - Marrentill - 168 Farming Experience - 180 Farming Experience Level-19 - Tarrormin - 192 Farming Experience - 216 Farming Experience Level-26 - Harralander - 264 Farming Experience - 288 Farming Experience Level-32 - Ranarr - 324 Farming Experience - 372 Farming Experience Level-38 - Toadflax - 408 Farming Experience - 468 Farming Experience Level-44 - Irit - 516 Farming Experience - 588 Farming Experience Level-50 - Avantoe - 660 Farming Experience - 744 Farming Experience Level-56 - Kwuram - 828 Farming Experience - 936 Farming Experience Level-62 - Snapdragon - 1056 Farming Experience - 1188 Farming Experience Level-67 - Cadantine - 1284 Farming Experience - 1440 Farming Experience level-75 - Lantadyme - 1620 Farming Experience - 1824 Farming Experience Level-79 - Dwarfweed - 2052 Farming Experience - 2304 Farming Experience Level-85 - Torstol - 2400 Farming Experience - 2700 Farming Experience Herblore: To make potions you need to clean the herbs you got from farming and just click them on vial of water (Also bought from the fishing shop) Example so you understand: The Potion List will be Below (under) this katalog Level-x to make the potion - herb used with vial of water - exp gained from cleaning - exp for making the potion Level-1 - Clean Guam - 63 Herblore Experience - 525 Herblore Experience Level-5 - Clean Marrentill - 84 Herblore Experience - 798 Herblore Experience Level-12 - Tarrormin - 105 Herblore Experience - 1050 Herblore Experience Level-22 - Harralander - 126 Herblore Experience - 1323 Herblore Experience Level-38 - Ranarr - 168 Herblore Experience - 1848 Herblore Experience Level-81 - Toadflax - 168 Herblore Experience - 3780 Herblore Experience Level-45 - Irit - 189 Herblore Experience - 2100 Herblore Experience Level-40 - Avantoe - 210 Herblore Experience - 2100 Herblore Experience Level-55 - Kwuarm - 231 Herblore Experience - 2625 Herblore Experience Level-63 - Snapdragon - 252 Herblore Experience - 3003 Herblore Experience Level-66 - Cadantine - 273 Herblore Experience - 3255 Herblore Experience Level-69 - Lantadyme - 273 Herblore Experience - 3318 Herblore Experience Level-72 - Dwarfweed - 294 Herblore Experience - 3428 Herblore Experience Level-78 - Torstol - 315 Herblore Experience - 3675 Herblore Experience Potion list for what clean herb u use to make the potion and level required so you don't have to scroll up and down all the time: Level-1 - Guam+Vial Of Water = Attack Potion Level-5 - Marrentill+Vial Of Water = Anti Poison Potion Level-12 - Tarrormin+Vial Of Water = Strength Potion Level-22 - Harralander+Vial Of Water = Restore Potion Level-38 - Ranarr+Vial Of Water = Prayer Potion Level-81 - Toadflax+Vial Of Water = Saradomin Brew Potion Level-45 - Irit+Vial Of Water = Super Attack Potion Level-40 - Avantoe+Vial Of Water = Super Anti Poison Potion Level-55 - Kwuarm+Vial Of Water = Super Strength Potion Level-63 - Snapdragon+Vial Of Water = Super Restore Potion Level-66 - Cadantine+Vial Of Water = Super Defence Potion Level-69 - Lantadyme+Vial Of Water = Magic Potion Level-72 - Dwarfweed+Vial Of Water = Ranging Potion Level-78 - Torstol+Vial Of Water = Zamorak Brew Potion Hope that this helps.